


Working Bandits

by Gentlefolk_fica



Category: Working Bandits
Genre: Canon Lesbian Character, Canon Lesbian Relationship, F/F, Lesbian Character, Money laundering, Useless Lesbians
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-18
Updated: 2020-07-18
Packaged: 2021-03-05 09:33:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,967
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25348519
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gentlefolk_fica/pseuds/Gentlefolk_fica
Summary: Theo’s got a secret, but she’s about to have another. In an attempt to avoid her mom finding out where she’s been, her ex girlfriend gets her involved in an agency she wasn’t prepared for.
Relationships: Macyxtheo





	1. Chapter 1

“Bro why can’t your mom just pick you up?” Matt asked leading Theo down the stairs outside his house. 

“I told you my mom doesn’t know I’m here man.” She replied 

“Oh, I probably didn’t know that because I wasn’t listening.” He jumped off the last step and landed on both feet. 

“I expected as much.” She copied him. 

“I dunno why I always gotta repeat myself. I said I gotta call an Uber cause she doesn’t like it when we hang out at your house.” 

“Aw, your mom don’t like me?” He joked.

“What, are you paranoid? She doesn’t like when I go to your house because your a boy and I’m a girl.” 

Matt looked up at her confused. 

“But you don’t even like boys?” 

“She doesn’t know that.” She laughed 

He clicked his tounge a couple times. “Not good.”

Theo pulled out her phone and continued to try to figure out how Uber works. She probably should’ve thought this through before she came to his house.

“I’m thinking of bleaching my hair maybe.” He said.

“The whole thing or just the tips of the...the...” she snapped her fingers looking for the right word. 

“Sponge twists?” He offered.

“Or just the sponge twists?”

He looked down considering. 

Matt had dark skin and blue eyes, which Theo thought was pretty cool since it’s kind of rare. His dad is white, and his side of the family is mostly German, so that’s where his eye color comes from, and his mom is a beautiful woman with smooth dark skin like chocolate. Most people don’t think he’s mixed cause of his skin color, it didn’t even occur to Theo until she met his parents. She only met his dad a couples times after school concerts and stuff since he works a lot, but she knows his mom for sure. Matt’s mom was a tall women, she’s even taller than his dad in heels (but that never bothered him). She donned her natural hair in a sort of fro, and wore it well. She simply glowed. Theo wished her mom was more like her. 

Whenever she and Matt hung out at his house when they were younger, Mrs. Williams would make them snacks like ants on a log, or popcorn when she put on a movie. Theo’s mom was all strict and rarely let them plan play dates but she knew it’s just because she cares about her. 

“Yeah I wanna bleach the tips.” Matt said 

“Did ya figure out how Uber works yet?” 

Theo glanced down at the app just as it loaded. 

“Ha ha, no.” She said, trying (and failing) to make her voice sound intimidating.

Theo did have her drivers license being eighteen and all, but couldn’t afford a car so usually she gets a ride from Mrs. Williams. Matt and Theo were both going off to college in the fall, same school even! So his mom went back to college so she could become a nurse. Unfortunately for Theo, that meant she had to find a different way back to her house where she told her mom she was at her friend Macy’s. 

Her mom never had a problem with her being at Macy’s house since they were both girls. Ironic, since Macy is actually her ex girlfriend. When they graduated they decided it would be best to break up since they were both going to different colleges, but Theo knew it was probably not the only reason. It was a shame really, Macy was so cool. She was an Asian girl with red highlights in her jet black hair, and wore it as a spiky bob that curved upward at the bottom. She always wore a leather jacket and a single diamond earring in her ear. Absolutely stunning. Theo could hardly compare. She’d shaved the hair off the sides of her head and usually had it in a bun with some nike top and cargo pants. Her curly hair was always frizzy so she rarely let it down. Not to mention she was always smelly from her workout. 

Matt looked up from his phone. 

“How bout now?” 

“Uh, ya. I think it’s arriving in like 20 minutes.” 

“You think?” 

“Bruh, do I look like someone who is sure of her life choices.” 

“What choices? You always wear the same five tank tops.”

“First of all, I have eight.” 

Matt’s phone buzzed.

“Are you kidding me?” 

“What?”

“Otis Whitman is about to become a trillionaire.” He said

“I mean, that’s a gross amount of money but he still worked for it, didn’t he? Isn’t he an artist?” She asked warily. 

“No art piece is worth nearly as much as he sells them for. His works are devoid of any actual effort or talent and I am almost certain he is involved in a money laundering scheme.” He explained. 

“Oh. Eat the rich.” 

Then Theo’s phone buzzed. 

“Sweet! My rides almost here.” 

“Yess, you got it. What kind of car is it?”

“Uh, a Sedan limousine.” 

“What?”

Just then, a black limo pulled up along the curb.

“What the fuck.” They said in unison.

“Guess that’s your Uber.” Said Matt.

Theo got up and slowly walked toward the vehicle.  
“What the hell what the hell what the hell...” she continuously whispered under her breath. 

She knocked on the window. 

“Uh, are you my Uber?” She asked hesitantly.

“Yeah hop in.” A woman’s voice replied. 

Theo nervously got in the back seat. The car lurched forward and drove away from Matt’s house.  
Theo looked up at the black window, regretting her decision when she realized she couldn’t see outside. After a few turns, her panic grew. It was normal to be uncomfortable in a strangers car, but Theo didn’t feel right. 

She really hoped her mom wasn’t home from work yet. It’s just easier to just avoid her till dinner than actually talk to her. She was super religious, church every Sunday, pray before dinner kind of woman. It took her years to convince her to let Theo cut her hair short, and hates the clothes she usually wears. “You’ll look like a boy. Those are boy clothes. That’s a boy haircut.” First of all, clothes don’t have genders, second of all, gender is a construct and labels don’t matter unless someone’s is important to them.

Dealing with her mom was never fun, but she wasn’t sure how she felt dealing with her Uber either. She just asked stranger to drive her somewhere and all she could do was hope that she would.  
Her head quickly popped up, with pure unadulterated fear coursing through her veins.

She never told the driver where to take her.


	2. A strange Uber ride

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Theo knew it was normal to be uneasy in a stranger car, but she had a bad feeling about this.

She scrambled for her phone to call someone, but just then, the divider rolled down and she could see the driver. Her hoodie blocked her view of anything Theo might use to give a description to the police. 

“I’ve got something to tell you.” The woman said. 

“Who are you.”

“You know who I am.” She said, her voice morphing to sound more familiar. She reached up to take off her hood, revealing streaks of red hair. 

“Macy?! What the hell is going on!?” 

“I’m taking you to where I’ve been working as an intern.”

“That doesn’t really answer my question but ok.” 

“They want to recruit you to be an agent, you’d be an intern like me.” 

“What? Like S.H.E.I.L.D?”

“More like O.W.C.A honestly.” 

“So your like a secret agent?”

“Ya.”

“What do they want me for?” 

“I recommended you. They typically look for average people that blend in to hire.” 

“Gee, thanks.”

“Your welcome.” 

Theo fidgeted in her seat.

“I feel like a limo isn’t the right vehicle to use if they want to blend in.” 

“That’s the cover most of us use. Makes it easy to get in contact with important people.” 

“Right, right. What does your organization do anyway?”

“Oh shit, duh. I probably should’ve lead with that. The main purpose is to try to even out the wealth gap, like Robin Hood. We’re called Bandit.”

“Uh, why?”

“Because it sounds cool and sometimes we steal shit.”

“I feel like I would’ve heard about it if there was a bunch of rich people getting robbed.” 

“We try to be in inconspicuous. Steal a pot here, couple earrings there, things they won’t notice despite being so expensive.”

“Then what?” 

“We, y’know, feed people.” 

Theo rolled her eyes.

“Can I go home now?”

“Did you not hear anything I just said? I’m taking you the branch I work at.”

“Your crazy. I dunno what kind of internship this is but so far it doesn’t make a lot of sense to me.” 

“You don’t believe me?” Said Macy. Her voice morphed again to sound like a completely different woman. 

“It’s just that this is how a lot of kidnappings begin.” Said Theo 

“Oh shush. We’re here.” 

They stepped out of the limo and Theo looked up to see a somewhat fancy building with double doors and glass windows that went up several stories.

“Again, not very inconspicuous.” 

“No but think about it, no one would suspect a fancy building to be a spy base, they’d suspect a library or something.” 

“Mmmm ok.”

They walked inside and went up to the front desk. Macy repeatedly rang the bell loudly.

“Dude, stop.” Theo whispered 

“Just watch.”

The button on the bell grew taller until it was at eye level. Macy held up her finger and let the device scan her fingerprint to unlock the gate.

“So is this like, government funded?”

“Hell no. Well probably all be arrested eventually.” 

“How do you stop people from finding out about   
it?” 

“I mean, would you believe it if someone told you that there was a secret organization centered around improving the economy?”

Theo looked her dead in the eyes.

“No.”

Macy shoved the bell tip back down after it turned green and jumped over the desk. 

“Can’t you just use the gate?”

“I could, but I’m not gonna.”

“Why’d your even bother unlocking it then?”

“So I could get into this.”

Theo walked through the gate to behind the desk and watched her slide the wall open behind it. She tossed Theo something that looking like a shock collar for dogs. 

“Put it on.”

“What?”

“Put it on!” She said adjusting hers around her neck.

“Is that what you used to make your voice funny?”

“Ya.”

They walked in and Macy slid the wall shut. The room was obsidian black, so all they could see was each other and their reflections on the shiny ground.

Theo looked down at her torso. The lighting on them looked as bright as when they were outside, but she couldn’t see where the light was coming from. Macy’s collar blended in with the darkness making it look like her neck was floating above her body.

“What the fuck. Are we glowing? What the fuck.” 

“The collar has special lights so we can identify each other when it’s dark. You can’t see each other without it though.”

“How the hell does that work? 

“Mmm, how do I explain this? There’s lights on both, but they both gotta reflect into your eyes for you to recognize them. It’s weird.”

“Ok, ok, and how the fuck did they make this?”

“I think they stole it honestly.” 

She nervously followed Macy through the abyss, the only sound their footsteps and their breathing. Suddenly Macy stomped her foot on the ground and Theo yelped, instinctively grabbing her arm.  
The floors tilted downward forming a ramp that lead to what looked like a subway. 

They made direct eye contact as Theo slowly removed her hand from Macy’s arm. 

“C’mon.” Said Macy. “It’s time for your interview.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let me know if I made any errors so I can fix it them. I have character art at my Instagram: Gentlefolk.arts

**Author's Note:**

> Let me know what you think! I also have character art at my Instagram: gentlefolk.arts


End file.
